Fighter
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: Ahora ya no es la niña débil. Ya no se doblegará ante tu presencia, Sasuke-kun. Y gracias a ella, todos conocerán a quién ocultas, a tu verdadero yo.. Y conocerás la ira de una luchadora, y su venganza. -Oneshot-


**_Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**

* * *

**

**Fighter  
-**

**-**

**_After All you put me through  
You'd think I despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause you make me that much stronger._**

Te fuiste y yo lloré. ¿Podía acaso hacer algo más?. Me desviví por ti, por traerte de vuelta, pero nada funcionó.  
Día y noche los recuerdos de tu partida me aquejaban, pero a la vez me ayudaban a continuar tu busqueda... ¿Por qué? No eras un mero capricho, yo te quería en verdad, pero no supiste valorar eso. Y a pesar de todo lo que te dije, me hiciste a un lado, cegado por la venganza.  
Pero yo aún no entiendo ¿Cómo pudo más eso ante la amistad y el amor que te ofecíamos? ¿Qué pasó con nosotros?  
Es tan sencillo... como que nunca hubo un 'nosotros'.  
Me despreciaste y me dejaste, nos abandonaste, a mi y a todos.  
Traté, de verdad traté, pero fue todo en vano.  
Después del tiempo que pasó, tu tal vez crees que te desprecio, pero estás más que equivocado. El amor es algo que no se modifica, por más que se intente por muchos años, por más que aquella persona que es dueña de tu alma te abandone. Quise que la mente le ganara al corazón y que lo engañara con las mismas mentiras que nos transmiste a todos nosotros, pero no pude hacer mucho, lo mío era un caso perdido.  
Pero si aprendí a esconderme. Aprendí a vivir la vida y caminar las calles de Konoha bajo una sonrisa falsa, ocultando con maquillaje una noche más en vela por tu causa, las lágrimas que no se calmaban para dejarme dormir.  
Pero de los errores se aprende, la experiencia te ayuda; y por más que esto fue mucho, también me sirvió para hacerme más fuerte.

-

**_When I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true, I guess I  
I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
Cause I've had enough_**

**_-_**

Cuando aún éramos unos críos lo compartíamos todo, y aún recuerdo vívidamente todo lo vivido. Pensé que te conocía bien, cuando apenas eras un chiquillo de doce años; frío, altanero y sexy... Cuando aún no teníamos que llamarte 'vengador'.  
Pensé que eras verdad, que eras lo mejor que pudo alguna vez existir, pero creo que ya no es así. Porque bajo esa máscara de frialdad se escondía un niño solitario que solo necesitaba el cariño de sus padres, cuya infancia le fue arrebatada a manos de su hermano, ¿No es así? Vamos, no me mientas... Sé que quieres llorar, liberar esa presión en tu pecho ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? Aquí estaremos nosotros, para apoyarte... ¿Hace falta todo esto?  
Pero no, el Señor Uchiha tenía que complicarlo todo ¿No? Esperando siempre que pusieras las cartas sobre la mesa, y dejaras verte en realidad... Esperando a que te abrieras frente a nosotros... ¡Pero siempre tu maldito orgullo de por medio! ¿Es por eso, verdad? Es por ello lo de la venganza... ¿Sabes algo? Ya he tenido suficiente.  
Estoy harta de tu sarta de mentiras, tus miedos, tu orgullo, tu necedad...  
El tiempo se acabó, y yo ya tuve suficiente.

-

**_You were there by my side always  
Down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame_**

**_-  
_**

Estuviste de mi lado, yo estuve a tu lado. Pero mi amor era solo un juego para tí. Porque... ¿Me vas a negar que no te divertías? Mirando mi sonrisa de enamorada revolotear a tu alrededor ¿No te causaba gracia? No mientas. Te gustaba un montón que todas anduvieran detrás tuyo todo el tiempo, te hacía sentir importante ¿Verdad? Pero ya no lo eres.  
Tu alegría y las burlas se acabaron. Tu fama y fortuna acaban de venirse abajo, incendiadas en llamas.  
Tu avaricia me llenó de rabia, y ya no te daremos el gusto.

_**After All of the stealing and cheating  
you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
but, oh no, no, you're wrong  
cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know how capable I am to pull through  
so I wanna say thank you,  
Cause makes me that much stronger  
makes me work a little bit harder  
makes me that much wiser  
thanks for making me a fighter!  
Makes me think a little bit faster  
makes my skin a little bit thicker  
makes me that much smarter  
thanks for making me a fighter!**_

-

Despues de todas las muertes y el engaño, tu probablemente crees que tengo resentimientos hacia ti, pero no, estás equivocado. Con todas las mentiras, las veces que peleaste con nosotros, y te ocultaste bajo esa máscara que te proporcionó Orochimaru; con todo eso que trataste de hacer me pusiste a prueba. Entonces entendí por fin cuán capaz soy de resolver las cosas sin dar mi brazo a torcer; porque aunque te haya amado ¿Me viste flaquear? No trates de ocultarlo como siempre, enfréntalo de una vez y diles a todos quién es la nueva Sakura!  
Por eso quiero agradecerte ahora: por haberme probado y haberme hecho descubrir que soy capaz.  
Te agradezco por hacerme más fuerte, por hacerme hecho trabajar duro, porque todo eso lo hice para que vieras que ya no soy la débil niñita que necesita tu protección. Me sé defender por mi misma. ¿Ahora vez cuánto cambié? Dime que piensas ahora. Tengo que darte las gracias por eso; por hacerme mucho más sabia, gracias por convertirme en una luchadora!. Me hiciste pensar mucho más rápido, hiciste mi piel mucho más gruesa, me hiciste más inteligente. Así que Gracias por hacerme una luchadora! una luchadora capaz de hacer todo.

-

_**Never saw it coming  
all of your backstabbing  
I guess so  
you could cash in on a good thing before I realize your game**_

_**-**_

Nunca te creí capaz de hacer todo esto por poder. Nunca esperé todas tus puñaladas en la espalda, porque he de admitir que nunca lo vi venir.  
Creo que te ganamos en tu propio juego ¿Acaso pudiste lastimarnos? ¿Nos alejaste de ti? No lograste nada. Y no mientas alegando que tenías otro plan escondido que resultó como planeabas, porque sé que no es así. Lamento haber roto tus sueños, lamento haber arruinado tu plan, lamento que no hayas podido sacar provecho de la situación antes de que adivinaramos en qué consistía tu juego.

**_I heard you're going around  
playing the victim now, but don't even begin  
feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause your dug your own game_**

Ahora volviste, ya que terminaste tu venganza. Y trataste de conquistarme, pero no pudiste ni podrás. No vengas a llorarme nunca, a tratar de convencerme, a mirarme con ojitos tiernos y susurrarme al oído lo mucho que me amas, porque se que es una mentira.  
Y mejor no vengas a culparme, por el hecho de que ya no muera por estar contigo porque el único culpable aquí eres tu, no yo.  
No quiero oir tus quejas ni reclamos, ni palabras melosas; ya no quiero ver tus lágrimas y tu dolor, ni las palabras que salen de tu boca culpándome constantemente por hundirte en tu propio juego.

**_After all of the fights and the lies  
yes, you wanted to harm me  
but that won't work anymore, oh no, it's over_**

Después te todas las peleas y las mentiras, de todas las muertes y los intentos de asesinato, deberas crees que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos? ya no más.  
Trataste de lastimarme, de apartarme de tu lado porque "te importaba" pero ¿Sabes algo? No te creo nada. Porque eres una vívora rastrera al igual que tu maestro, que lo único que hace es sacar provecho de los demás, utilizarlos y apartarlos de un golpe. Porque solo sirven para la traición. Y no vengas, acercándote, con lágrimas resbalandos por tus mejillas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar excusándote por el "dolor" que sientes... Pero no es dolor, no te duele el corazón; tu no tienes corazón, no sabes lo que es que el esté roto. No me vengas a decir que no concibes una vida sin mi, porque esos truquitos sucios ya no te servirán, no me lastimarás, no te aprovecharás, ya no me usarás, se acabó tu juego.

Pero apesar de eso tengo que agradecerte, por mucho que lo deteste el que tengas razón, por mucho que odie admitir que me ayudaste alguna vez.

**_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how be this way down  
And never back down  
so I wanna say thank you_**

Si no hubiese sido por la tortura que me hiciste pasar, todo el sufrimiento y las lágrimas marcadas en el fondo de mi alma, los cortes producidos por los enemigos que tuve que enfrentar para encontrarte, no hubiese podido saber hasta dónde soy capaz de aguantar. Y si no fuese por todo eso, no sabría como superar esto sin caer. Asi que tengo que agradecerte.

**_Cause makes me that much stronger  
makes me work a little bit harder  
makes me that much wiser  
so thanks for making me a fighter!  
Make me learn a little bit faster  
make my skin a little bit thicker  
makes me that much smarter  
so thanks for making me a fighter!_**

Porque me hiciste más fuerte, porque me hiciste trabajar duro, por hacerme más inteligente: gracias. Con tus ataques me hiciste más rápida, con cada corte volviste mi piel más gruesa, me hiciste más inteligente al obligarme a pensar en tus estrategias. Gracias por hacerme una luchadora.

**_How could this men I thought I knew,  
turn out to be unjust, so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
pretending not to see the truth.  
You tried to hide your lise,  
disguise yourself through living in deny  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me!!_**

¿Cómo pudo éste hombre tan guapo e inteligente cambiar tan rápido y volverse tan injusto y cruel? ¿Por qué? ¿Siempre fuiste así? Eso no puede ser verdad... Nunca fuiste malo. Sé que hay bondad en ti, pero no quiero ser yo la que la saque a la luz... Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, porque ya no eres una necesidad para mí. Porque ya no te quiero, me traicionaste demasiado.

Pasé mucho tiempo haciendo oídos sordos a la realidad; pasé mucho tiempo cerrando mis ojos, para solo ver una mitad de lo que eras, para negar la verdad.

Trataste de esconder tus propias mentiras, disfrazarte, vivir en la negación; pretendiendo ser alguien que nunca ibas a llegar a ser, mostrando una máscara de valentía cuando en realidad te morías de miedo, pusiste un telón tratando de ocultar tu farsa, tratando de disfrazar la verdad y los sentimientos tras más y más mentiras. ^

Pero en el final verás que todo aquello no te sirvió para nada, porque vas a ser descubierto... Ya no podrás negar, ni esconder, ni pretender... Al fin madurarás, cuando enfrentes la verdad. Cuando los demás sepan quién eres en verdad... ahí te derrumbarás sabiendo que ya no eres considerado el mejor, que eres un niño miedoso aún, y esa es la verdad que yo voy a descubrir a los ojos del pueblo.

Y no podrás detenerme!

**_I am a fighter  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
and I've had enough!!_**

Soy una luchadora, aprendí del más fuerte, aprendí a ocultar mis miedos... aceptando mis errores. Aprendí a manejar la técnica, a esconder mis sentimientos, a tratarte como mereces y mucho más. Y aprendí, también, a no cubrir mentiras de otros. Ahora te verán en realidad, porque no me voy a detener.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Me hiciste pasar muchas cosas, pero seguí creyendote y esperándote. Pero ya tuve suficiente de ti!!

**_makes me that much stronger  
makes me work a little bit harder  
makes me that much wiser  
so thanks for making me a fighter!_**  
**_Make me learn a little bit faster  
make my skin a little bit thicker  
makes me that much smarter  
so thanks for making me a fighter!_**

me hiciste más fuerte, porque me hiciste trabajar duro, por hacerme más inteligente: gracias. Con tus ataques me hiciste más rápida, con cada corte volviste mi piel más gruesa, me hiciste más inteligente al obligarme a pensar en tus estrategias. Gracias por hacerme una luchadora

**_Thought I would forget  
but I, I'll remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember!  
Thought I would forget  
but I, I'll remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember!_**

Pensaste que me iba a olvidar de todo? Solo por saltar a tus brazos y escuchar el susurro de tu nombre saliendo dulcemente de mis labios? Estás equivocado.

Yo no me olvidé de todo lo que pasamos cuando niños, no me olvidé de cuanto me rechasaste y me heriste.

También pensé que me iba olvidar al verte, solo para besarte y ser feliz a tu lado, pero solo se acrecentó mi ira... Pensaste que iba olvidar, pero yo recuerdo.

Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo!

Y ahora me las pagarás... ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-

Pensaste que iba olvidar? No, yo recuerdo.

Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo!

Y ahora es cuando... al fin cobraré mi venganza.

**_Makes me that much stronger  
makes me work a little bit harder  
makes me that much wiser  
so thanks for making me a fighter!  
Make me learn a little bit faster  
make my skin a little bit thicker  
makes me that much smarter  
so thanks for making me a fighter!  
_**

Y ahora todos sabrán lo mucho que me lastimaste.

Te jode que sea más fuerte?

Te molesta que sea más lista?

Te jode demasiado no poder dañarme? Que los cortes que me provocas solo me fortalezcan?

Que sea más rápida?

Ahora soy una luchadora, gracias a ti.

Y ahora todos me van a conocer de verdad

Van a saber de mi ira.

Y conocerán el verdadero Sasuke en ti.


End file.
